Friends or Foes? The Actions of the Unseen
by LifeStone13
Summary: Four new mystery characters move into Yugi's & the gangs neighborhood, with a hidden past & deep dark secrets. The first to introduce herself is Serenity and how does Joey react to this? And why is she sneaking out of her home just to hang out with them?


Lifestone13

Hey, there people in FanFiction. net, this is Dearthstart & myself. first Fic release, so please review and say what you think. These are the couple pairing Yami/Tea Joey/Mai Serenity/Seto Mokuba/????

WARNING: later on this story will contain but is not restricted to the mixing of Spanish & English language [Not all Latinos speak like this.] Violence and gore, Swearing [Lots of it.], Breaking of the law, Drugs use, Under age drinking & smoking, Attempted rape [Attempted rape! You ask...Yeah, see what the hell happens to those pervs.] and Some Lemon [That later on.].

I don't think this is necessary but I'm only going to saying this once, I don't own anything, excepted maybe for the unknown characters. Enjoy.

**New Friend? Friends or Foes?**

**Chapter 1**

**Small Speed Sight**

**-------------------------------------------**

**(Introduction)**

**It's a nice day in Domino City, Japan, the weather is nice and warm, the sun is bright and hot. But it's still a school day. It's been a year since the Battle City Tournament and Marik. With Yugi being the winner, but he didn't just only win the money and some rare cards. No, he also won the girl, that's right, YUGI/TEA! Few month after the tournament Yugi admitted his feels to her, And Tea did the same _{Author's Note: YOU KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING THERE! COME ON!} _Since then they been going out to dates and everything! Joey & Serenity are finally living together in Joey's apartment. Who knows what happened to Mai_?_ Tristan and Duke are still tying to get by Joey so they can go out with Serenity, No such luck! Joey would just beat them up if they try anything. But even in sunny days a dark cloud can show up at anytime. It's true that Darkness can appear at anytime & place, it can also be conquered by the light of good on people's hearts.OH Yeah! Some Speed, Muscle, not being afraid to do anything just for the right thing, would help too...just little.**

**============================================**

Joey and his sister are walking to school together.

Joey: So sis how do like your school? I know it's only been only a few months, but still...I'm curious.

Serenity: It's okay, it kind of a drag, but there's a lot of nice people there.

Joey: Made any new friends?

Serenity: No, not really. I mean I talk to people but it not like a hang around with anybody except maybe Tea, but she always with Yugi.

Joey: Yeah, I know what you mean it hard to separate those two.

A Voice: "HEY"

Joey: Hey, it's Tristan.

He ignored Joey and walk up to Serenity to grabbed her hand.

Joey: What..!?

Tristan: Well...hello my lady! Wow, you look so cute today.

Serenity just stares at him in a confused look and with a sweat drop in the back of her head.

Serenity: You think so? It's just my school uniform.

Tristan: Yup...definality, this the best you ever looked.

Joey: You son of...(vain popping out of his for head, crunching his fist.)

Joey is about to swing at Tristan, but in the mid-air a song explodes into their ears...

loud goaded

If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down). (Drowning Pool)

A wide, kind long car pass near them quickly. A second car was close to it, it was more skinny longer than the one before, but it was also blasting music.

singing

Identity, fantasy  
Heresy, Killing me.....(Static-X)

The wind picked up by both mobiles made Joey

and Tristan fall far from Serenity, which for her the wind just blow her hair. A other song came from the back, the song was loud but it had a different Melody from the ones, before. It was more pop and soft rock like.

Singing softly.

I'm sorry I can't be perfect.

Serenity: [Hey, I love that song.]

Serenity though to her self. The song came from this tall, wide and huge black metal vehicle, it was a army typed Hammer. The only witness was Serenity because Joey and Tristan were still knock out. She was able to see driver, he had big wide sunglasses, his hair was short, thin spikes in the top of his head. His face was kinda fat, but he had a hair under his chin and around his fat face. He looked really serious to be listing to that typed of music, but he was still driving in the right speed.

Serenity: her ear to get the ringing sound out.(He looks scary.) Big brother, Tristan are you al.....

They both quickly stand up and Serenity gets cut off.

Joey: Okay! Alright! WHERE? WHO DID IT? WHO ARE THEY? WHEN I SEE THEM I'M GOING TO....

Tristan: Damn, straight!

Serenity:"......"

============================================

In the city's street, a long black limousines. Inside sitting in the back are both of the Kaiba brothers. Seto with a Laptop on his lap, {Author's Note: DUH!} working on dueling strategies and how to make dueling bigger that it already is. Mokuba just sitting there besides his older brother wearing his school uniform, just thinking.

Mokuba:"...."(Another boring day of school. It such a beautiful day out side too.)

Seto: Mokuba...So how's school going for you, so far?

Mokuba: It's okay. But there always teaching things that I already know.

Seto not taking his eyes off his laptop.

Seto: I know it's boring, but so you can take over my company, you have to be well educated.

Mokuba: I know, I know.

He just looks out the window.

============================================

Meanwhile....

The Black Hummer is calmly getting park in front of the school. [Taking with a strong Hispanic accent.]

Hummer Driver: He puts the volume down of his stereo. Here we go M.... time for you to go to your new High School! Good luck!

The girl next to Hammer Driver: Ahh...? Big cousin...where a hour early [She points to the clock in the car.]

Big cousin just takes off his sunglasses and looks at the watch in conferment, it reads 7:00.

{Authors Note: Oh yeah, here comes the spanglish.}

Big cousin: Oh shit! Perdon! {Sorry.}

M: It's okay Marcus. She just giggles and smiles at him.

Marcus just scratches his head.

Marcus: If were so early, how about some breakfast in a restaurant....huh M.

M: NAH...! I'm not that hungry and STOP CALLING ME M! Call me Mary already!

Marcus: EH Buey! {Oh ????} Sorry again.

Mary: It's okay She looks out the window to see her new school.

Marcus just trays to confront her.

Marcus: I know it's a perra {Bitch or female dog.} moving to a new school but, hey you already finished a Course. Solo de requerdate, no estas sola. {Just Remember, Your not alone.} We are a ways by your side.

Mary: Si, si, yo entiendo (yes, yes, I understand). Still staring out the window.

Marcus: You understand thats, good then. He presses a button and turn off the music.

As soon as he press the second button, the glove department opens and inside it has a Rice Krispies and a coke.

Marcus: You should eat something, so hunger won't effected your studies, Chica (girl).

Mary: [An angry tone.] I Told You I'M....[Change to a surprise tone. ]Ohh...Rice Krispies my favorite. She quickly opens and takes a bite.

Marcus just smiles.

Mary: She points at the coke.

Marcus: Oh, sorry! (For the third fucking and pinche time.)He presses the same button a tube surrounds the coke and sucks it up, and under a diet coke appears.

Mary: Thank you! She opens the can and takes a gulped. Si, (yes) that's why your my favorite cousin.

Marcus: Que? {What?}

Mary: Yeah, you somehow always make me feel better.

Marcus: heh heh...(It not like I have a choice, anyways.)

Mary: It's either by your spangles vocabulary, a joke you tell, what you do or just simply feed me.

Marcus: HA..HA..Hell na!

He smiles again.

2 minutes later she's done.

Mary: Thanks Marcus! Hey, why don't we walk this off.

Marcus: Okay.

Marcus finally get off the car and shows his face. He Height is about 6'4 and weight about 200 pounds. His body had kind of the belly but in the same time muscular. His arms takes the citation off his little beer belly. As soon as he places his feet onto the ground and out off the car. As soon as he stands straight, the car bounces up and down violently.

Mary: Damn! Moving up and down with the Hummer.

Marcus: Okay... Looks around. Hey, my bad. Looks peaceful enough. Kool! beuno, beuno! {Good, good.}

He walks up to the passenger side of the car. He opens the door and gives his hand to help.

Marcus: Are you ready to show Domino City, Japan what were are made off.

Mary graves Marcus's hand and jumps out of the car.

Mary: Hell Yeah!

She finally shows herself to the upcoming students and the students coming to school early. She's about a average size young women at least to compare to her relatives. She had a beautiful set of light brown eyes and long shining hair, a little curly though, one hell of a cute face. Only thing wearing was the school uniform for a Japaneses School. {Authors Note: And I Mean the Pink with blue skirt one in YU-GI-OH. Except only with the longer skirt.}

Marcus: Asi! Se ase todo! (like! That you do everything!)

Mary: YEAH! She puts her fist in the air.

Marcus: Want me to walk you to the doors?

Mary: Please.

Marcus starts to walk up normally but Mary is in a slow pace.

Marcus: Come on! He pulls her in front of him.

They are walking normally together. Until two fast automobiles make a sharp turn entrance and seem to head straight for Marcus and Mary. They seem to be top of the line completely customized cars. Marcus could tell one was Nissan Skyline GT R34 blast in full bass and loudest that it can be, making the whole window of the school shake and even making Marcus's sunglasses shake on top of his head.

The Artist and Album keep on switching to...

Art:Spineshank/Album:Self-Destructive Pattern

To

Ar:Hoobastank/Album:Hoobastank

The second was the 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT. The volume was the same as the other. Only was switching to...

Ar:Disturbed/Album:The Sickness

To

Ar:Linkin Park/Album:Metora

The Skyline had blood red color with golden dragons vinyls surrounding the costumes ride.

The Eclipse had a shining black color with blue flames and had skulls which seem to be burning. Mary jumps behind Marcus.

Mary: Cousin!!!

Marcus not taking his eyes of the fast cars.

Marcus: FUCKERS!!! COME ON!

Author's Note: This chapter is just basically introducing some of the new characters. So will they have more relatives? and how will they affect the rest of Yu-gi-oh gang, which I will add more about soon. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think, should I keep going? Thanx, Homies or Chicas.


End file.
